Breathe In
by Atsirk Enoh
Summary: She was suddenly there. What...was she a girl or was she a boy. Nothing makes sense. What was she here? What WAS here? It was something she hoped to find out soon. Least she go insane.


**Hello readers! Here is my second chapter, I have to warn to anybody who reads this that this will be a slow paced story for the most part and that'll eventually write longer chapters. Also, thank you everyone who has added this story to their favs and to everyone who has followed my story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Origin

_When prayers turns to promise, not even fate can stand in their way._

_We held the light of hope in our hearts, and achieved the impossible._

_Now we live on, to greet a new dawn._

"I...that had to be one of the most sad yet happy games I have ever played." The girl's voice was soft as she murmured. With the back of her hand she wipped away the remnants of the torrent of tears she had cried from watching the eariler scenes. Her hand clenched into a small fist as she stared at the credits rolling up the screen. _That was just amazing! _ She internally shouted...yet her face was strangely devoid of any emotion. It was with this face she celebrated silently to herself pumping her fist into the air.

_Bring!_

Her hand stoppped in mid pump. _Huh?_

She brought her hand down and blindly gropped around in the deep pockets of her coat. Her hand enclosed around something, and bringing out her hand out there a stick of gum and a paper clip which she tossed to the side. Once again her hand delved deep within her black denim jacket to feel something else. _An eraser head, a scratch piece of paper and a penny..._those were also tossed aside into the now growing pile.

_Bring! Bring!_

_Hnnn...I'll answer you in a second. _Her hand languidly drifted to her right breast pocket and unbotted the flap. This time when she reached in she brought out a blue crumpled piece of paper. Flattening it out over her lap she read the contents, _Dear Cynthia, Hey I know it's been a awhile since we last talked and all. I just wanted to say that-_the few seconds it took Cynthia to read the first line results in the paper being recrumbled and thrown in a nearby trash bin. _That was the fifth letter this week. _The final and last time she reached in her jacket until her fingers grazed the familler metallic surface of her phone.

_Bring! _The phone lit up to show a picture of her standing next to a smiling Ali Hillis whom she had met at a convention, her arm slung happily around Lightning's voice actress and vice versa, during that time she'd become nicely acquainted with the woman. She was smilling for once. She remembered with joy when she asked the Ali to say something specific, and behind the high collor of her black jacket Cynthia's face was a brilliant red from a full blown blush. The tips of her ears were even tinted pink.

In the picture it showed that Cynthia was a girl of medium stature standing at the height of five feet six inches, given she was already 20 years old she thought she was still a bit short. Bright green eyes that was framed by her natrual shaggy orangey colored hair partially covered her eyes that would show emotion for her rather than her facial expressions, was bright as she looked at the camra. From the limited veiw of her skin a person could see that she was oddly tan for a red head. In fact someone had told her that she could pass as a video game character with how she looked, she blushed inwardly at the comment, and shoved the person 'lightly' sending the person off to the side with a bruise in payment.

_Bri- _The phone went to voice message.

"..."

"...?" _Beep. Ah, there it is, that delayed beep. _Cynthia held the phone up to her ear only to jerk back at the loud message.

"MANAGER PLEASE PICK UP THE PHONE THERE'S A SITUA-," A female voice urged before she cut off in the background yelling 'No, no! Please put the chair down!' and the message cut off altogether.

The oranged haired girl stared blandly at the screen before brushing herself off and grabbing what she needed and softly closing the door behind her, lock clicking in place.

Once outside she glanced at her watch, eyes slightly widening at the time. _Hmm, it's 6:43 a.m. I must have stayed up longer than I thought grinding for all of those crystogen points...stupid final boss..._she mumbled as she set to a fast paste, jogging the rest of the two mile distance to her job. As she jogged she thought about who could possibly be causing trouble this early in the morning. What Cynthia wanted to know was what specifically caused the problem in the first place. That was to be answered just as she arrived, she could see the top floor lit up, shadows quickly moving and reflecting across the glass.

**CRASH!**

Cynthia dove out of the way as an office chair broke through the window, showering glass down on her figure. With a thud the chair landed not one inch beside her, almost brushing her arm. The girl's eyebrow slightly drew together as she carefully brushed the glass off her shoulders and head. _That is going out of whoever's paycheck, _she glanced at the broken chair beside her, _t__hat was my favorite chair...it is so on now. _With a determined expression as she could get Cynthia pushed the doors open to the building and went straight to the stairwell, her mind in a dark place. _...I pre-ordered that chair overseas..._

She reached the tenth floor and burst through the door her eyes narrowed. For the third time that day she spoke. Her voice was quiet, but rang throughout the office.

"Someone had better explain to me why my chair was just thrown out the window." Only to have a body sending her flat on her back as the person clung to her front.

"Manageeerrrr!"

* * *

**And here is chapter 2. Tell me, does this girl calling Cynthia 'Manager' remind you of someone? Other than that please tell me your thoughts on the chapter.**


End file.
